The Chalice
by Regal Idiot
Summary: This was meant to be fluffy and funny. Somehow it also became very hot and slightly angst-ridden. Regina drags Emma to her vault in the middle of the night, to recover an item that could change their lives. Established Swan Queen.
1. Prologue: Creating Life

**I don't really know how this happened, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review — it fuels my muse.**

**The usual disclaimer: I own nothing but my words, blah blah blah.**

"What are we doing here, anyway?" Emma grumbled, as she clomped down the stairs of Regina's vault. She had not been impressed when her wife had woken her at 5am, insisting that she needed to go to the mausoleum at that very moment. Emma had been tempted to roll over and go back to sleep, leaving the brunette to venture out alone — but she knew the guilt (and probably Regina's irritation) would eat her alive come morning.

Unlike her blonde companion, Regina descended the stairs quickly and with graceful aplomb. "As I said, I need to find something."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Really? At 5am? What's so important that it couldn't even wait until the damn sun came up?" She whined.

"Something that you are going to thank me for when I find it," Regina murmured as she turned in a full circle at the base of stairway. She then headed for the large chest in the corner of the room and began to rifle through its contents.

Emma stood on the bottom step, arms crossed, her foot tapping out a soft staccato on the concrete floor. "I'll believe that when I see whatever this thing is that's costing me valuable sleep," she groused, frowning.

Regina snorted, as she moved on to a large box that sat alongside the chest. "It's Saturday. You and I both know you wouldn't surface before 11, whether I'd woken you up or not."

"Yeah, well, guess what? When I get back to sleep, I won't _surface_ before the afternoon," Emma mumbled, her frown deepening.

"Whatever you say, dear," the brunette sighed. "It's not here; I may have put it with some of mother's things." Regina headed for the doorway that would take her to the other rooms. She paused and turned back to her wife on the way out. "Can I leave you unsupervised?" She smirked.

Emma smirked right back. "Well, that really depends on how bored I get. But yes, I remember her majesty's rule: '_don't touch anything'_," she said, imitating the other woman with remarkable precision.

Regina raised her eyebrows. "And they say you can't teach a Charming."

"Lucky for you I'm a Swan-Mills, lady," the blonde grinned.

"Indeed you are," Regina chuckled and disappeared through the doorway.

Emma wandered around the room aimlessly for a few minutes, until her gaze fell on a small, ornately carved wooden cupboard. She hadn't noticed it the last time she had been here, but it drew her interest now. She kneeled before it and ran her fingertips over the intricate patterns etched into its doors. When she eased those doors open, Emma saw that there two shelves inside, each containing several small spray bottles. They were almost like the ones she had seen hairdressers use at salons, only these were made of glass and were different shapes and colours. She pulled out a bottle shaped like an hour glass, dark red with a small handwritten label, and squinted as she attempted to read it in the dimly lit room. "_Ad Volatum_? What the hell does that mean?" Emma raised the bottle to her nose and sniffed it. Okay, if it was meant to be perfume, it wasn't great. She opened her other hand, squeezed the trigger over it, and watched as tiny, cool droplets landed softly on her palm.

Regina's hand closed around a soft shawl that was wrapped around something. She pulled it out from the bottom of the case she had been digging through and laid it out carefully on the ground. She unwrapped the shawl and gasped, her lips curving into a gleeful smile. "Yes!" she whispered and clapped her hands together. "Emma!" she called out. Regina traced her prize with gentle fingertips. "Emma!" she called again. "I found it!" Still no response. She frowned and climbed to her feet, cradling her find in her arms. "Emma," she said as she hurried into the other room, and then stopped abruptly. Her wife was nowhere to be seen. The brunette's frown deepened. "Emma? Where are you?" A rustling sound came from somewhere above Regina's head and she turned her gaze upward. Flattened against the ceiling, cheeks pink and expression sheepish, was Emma.

The blonde waved. "Hey… What's up?"

"You, clearly," Regina sighed. "Do I even want to know how this happened?"

Emma coughed and cleared her throat. "Maybe not… Yeah, definitely not."

The grounded woman huffed. "What did you do?"

"Well, I was just admiring that cupboard over there and-"

Regina whipped around to see what her wife was pointing at, then closed her eyes and took three slow, deep breaths. "My mother's potions cupboard? You used her potions?" she snapped.

"Just the one," Emma grimaced.

"What was the one thing I asked you to do?"

"Uh… To get out of bed at 5am and come here with you?"

"The other thing!" Regina growled.

Emma winced and mumbled, "To not touch anything."

"So naturally, you interpreted that as 'help myself to the most volatile magic in the room'." The brunette rolled her eyes. "I should leave you here to find your own way out of this. At least then you might learn something."

"Come on, Regina, please help me. I promise I won't touch anything in your vault again. Ever," Emma begged.

"Ha!" Regina huffed. "And I should believe you this time why exactly?"

"Because I know I messed up and this is kinda uncomfortable, okay?! Please get me down?"

Regina raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Please? If you do, I'll do that thing you like when we get home." Emma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and grinned.

Her wife smirked. "Well, in _that_ case…" she flicked her wrist and Emma came crashing down from the ceiling; she stopped barely two inches from the ground and let out a ragged breath of relief.

Regina rolled her eyes as she watched Emma get to her feet. This powerful woman with untamed blonde locks had a habit of getting herself into the most ridiculous situations, but damn if it wasn't somehow endearing, as well as entertaining. "Come here," she sighed and opened her arms to the taller woman.

Emma grinned and almost threw herself at the other woman in her haste. "So you still love me, then?"

Regina laughed. "Such an idiot."

"Yours."

"Completely."

They held each other quietly for several minutes and breathed in one another's scent, reveling in the stillness of the moment. And then warm lips sought jaw lines and ear lobes and clavicles; fingertips pressed into hips, and breasts and stomachs drew together. Soft, barely there kisses became hungry and deep, fueled by a desperate desire to be as close as possible — to inhale and devour and merge.

Regina's hands reached up to take the lapels of Emma's jacket and she slid it down the blonde's arms as they continued to kiss, before dropping it onto the floor. One hand found its way into golden curls, as the other slipped beneath the hem of her wife's tank top.

Emma pulled back, breathless. "Suddenly I can't remember why we even came here," she murmured and grinned.

"But _I_ can," Regina said with a smile. She untangled herself from Emma's embrace and walked over to the discarded scarf. She picked it up and carefully unwrapped it once more, revealing a beautifully engraved silver chalice.

"Am I supposed to know why you're smiling about a cup?" Emma frowned.

Regina stepped back into the other woman's space and held it between them. "Dear, you should know better than to assume that it's a mere _cup_. This chalice holds a particular power that the two of us combined could not achieve without it."

"What kind of power are we talking about here?"

"In the enchanted forest, it was said that if a couple were to combine a drop of their blood in this chalice, it would create magic that could create life. It would overpower any inability to conceive," Regina said, as she turned the cup over in her hands.

Emma frowned again. "But Regina," she said gently, a hand now covering her wife's over the chalice. "Our situation? It's not exactly an inability to conceive. I mean, it _is_. But it's because of biology, not… infertility."

"It would overpower _any_ inability to conceive, Emma. _Any_," Regina whispered, staring into sea-green eyes.

Emma swallowed. "Really?"

Regina nodded, as the corners of her mouth climbed upward at the hope shining in her wife's eyes. "Really."

Emma grinned and grabbed the brunette roughly by the waist. She pulled the woman to her and kissed her deeply. "Then let's make a baby."

They gravitated to the room behind the mirror, filled with elaborate gowns and an apple tree. Regina half filled the chalice with one of her bottles of home made cider, then placed the silver cup and a small pin on a small table nearby. She pulled Emma to her and buried her face in the woman's neck, breathing in cinnamon and cloves and citrus. When she planted warm kisses on that smooth expanse of skin, she felt more than heard the quiet hum in her wife's throat. Her stomach tingled when Emma's fingertips curled beneath her shirt and grazed her flesh. Her lips found Emma's once more and they kissed with a hunger that swallowed them whole.

Shirts were lifted overhead by warm fingers, pants and underwear discarded in haste. When they found themselves bare-skinned on the soft carpet, everything slowed down. Eyes of dark brown and gold and every shade in between gazed into sea-green that shone with love, always with love. The days of veiled threats shaped like apple baskets, and chainsaws, and fighting, fighting, fighting, were a distant memory.

"I love you, Regina," Emma murmured as her fingertips skimmed Regina's waist.

The brunette's hand found her wife's cheek. "I love you too," she whispered. "And I want nothing more than to have your baby."

Emma raised herself up on one elbow and reached for the chalice and the pin. "I still can't believe this is actually possible." She sat up and took Regina's hand in her own, held it to her lips and kissed the woman's fingers. "I'm sorry if this hurts," she said, as she pressed the pin into the tip of Regina's finger. When a drop of blood appeared, she withdrew the pin and placed it in Regina's other hand.

The brunette sat up, took her wife's hand and wiped off the pin, then pricked the tip of one slender finger. She placed the pin back on the table and picked up the chalice, holding it between herself and the blonde. "To a beautiful sibling for our beautiful son." They both held their pricked fingers over the silver cup and watched the red droplets fall from each. They swirled together in the cider, until the liquid took on a lilac hue. Then Regina put the chalice on the floor, just far enough away to avoid knocking it over.

Emma threw her leg over an olive thigh and pulled herself onto her wife. She kissed the woman's shoulders and throat and jaw and lips. She inhaled apples and jasmine and lavender, the scent that she would always equate with home. When the brunette raised a thigh between her own and pressed it to her heated core, she sat up and lowered herself onto it. She gasped as hands found her hips and pulled her back and forth over flesh that was already slick with her wetness.

Regina moaned when Emma fell forward over her once more, and took a hardened nipple into her mouth. She arched up into the sensation of the blonde's tongue swirling over her breast. She felt arousal pooling between her legs at the feel of her wife's wetness on her skin. She gasped when slender fingers, strong and warm, moved down her stomach, over a trimmed thatch of hair. Her hips bucked when those fingers slid down between glistening folds and further still, into wet heat. "Emma," she moaned, as a thumb slid over her clit.

The blonde's spare hand wound itself into dark, shiny locks as her hips moved in time with her wife's, her clit hitting the patch of skin where thigh meets body on every downward stroke, as the brunette rose up onto her fingers, dancing and whirling on their tips. She could feel the woman beginning to clench and knew they were both close.

Regina lifted her hand from Emma's hip and reached for the chalice. She held it as she gazed at the woman moving atop her and inside her.

Emma nodded at her. "Drink it," she gasped. "Drink it and come for me." She pressed down on the brunette's clit again.

Regina moaned and lifted the cup to her lips. She took the liquid into her mouth and swallowed as her wife's fingers curled over the soft, ribbed skin deep within her. The chalice fell from her hand as she cried out, back arching and stiffening. She felt Emma clenching on her thigh, spine locked, until she fell against the brunette. They rocked through the aftershocks together, breasts on breasts, stomachs undulating and skin coated with one another's arousal.

Exhaustion claimed them and they curled up together, still and warm. Emma rubbed small circles on Regina's back, her lips pressed to the skin at her wife's hairline. "I can't believe we might have just made a person together," she said softly, grinning. She felt Regina's lips curve upward against the side of her breast.

"I wonder if our child will have your penchant for bear claws," she smirked.

Emma laughed. "Totally will — can't fight genetics. Kid doesn't stand a chance."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Emma crawled into bed after her late shift, her eyes were already half closed. She curled up behind her sleeping wife, wrapped an arm around her, and nuzzled into the back of her neck. And then she heard it – the sound she hated above all others for the way it made her heart clench: a sniffle. She frowned and gently turned Regina over. The woman's eyes shone brightly in the darkened room and her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. Emma smoothed the hair back from her face and kissed her dampened cheek. "What is it?" She whispered.

Regina looked up at her and swallowed. "I'm not…"

Emma waited for an answer that didn't come. "Not what?" she gently pressed.

The brunette sighed as another tear slipped down her cheek. She looked away. "Pregnant. I'm not pregnant. I'm sorry." She dissolved into quiet sobs and turned back over.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, her eyebrows pulled low over the bridge of her nose, even as she tugged at her wife's shoulder to turn the woman toward her once more.

"I mean, I did a test today. And I'm not – we're not – having a baby." Regina bit her lip and reached for the blonde, as the ache in her chest intensified.

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina and pressed her lips to the woman's ear. "First of all, please don't apologise for that," she whispered. "We did everything right, so if it doesn't happen then maybe it's just not meant to, and we'll make our peace with that. We have each other and we have Henry — we're already rich in all the ways that count, Regina. Secondly, it's been exactly four days since you drank from the chalice. No pregnancy test will pick anything up that early, so unless you got the unwanted visitor… Did you? Get your period, I mean?"

Regina pulled back to look her wife in the eyes. "No," she said slowly.

The blonde smiled softly. "Then we don't know anything yet."

The brunette frowned, even as her lips curved upward. "I suppose we don't," she murmured, as though the notion was entirely foreign to her.

"Did you really think four days was long enough to wait to take a test?" Emma laughed.

Regina shoved her shoulder. "Shut up, dear. I thought modern medicine was meant to be fast and efficient," she grumbled.

"Seriously?" Emma laughed harder. "Did you even read the box? Seven days at the earliest, babe. Ten is better."

Regina scowled at her wife until the laughter bubbled up in her throat and she could no longer contain it. "Fine, I didn't read it. I figured it was as simple as 'open packaging, urinate on stick'."

They laughed until they were breathless and then snuggled up under the warm quilt together. Emma curled her body around Regina's and rested her forehead at the base of the other woman's neck. She grinned against warm skin. "You're kind of adorable," she murmured, eyes already closed.

Regina pulled Emma's arm more tightly around her. "I know," she smirked.

"Promise me we'll take the test together — in another five days?" the blonde yawned.

Regina nodded. "I'm sorry I did it without you." She squeezed her wife's hand.

Emma squeezed back. "It's okay, I just wanna be there for the next one."

"Together. I promise."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma sipped her coffee, eyebrows raised, as the sound of heels tapping much too quickly down the stairs filled her ears. Seconds later, a dark-haired blur flew into the kitchen, breathless. "Slow down," the blonde laughed.

"Emma, I'm late — two days late. And it's been five. It's time," the Regina-shaped whirlwind gasped.

Emma got up and placed her hands on her wife's shoulders. "Okay, but let's just take a deep breath and calm ourselves first, 'kay?"

"Okay." Regina nodded and took two slow breaths. "Now."

Emma shook her head and followed the woman upstairs to the bathroom. She waited outside the door as Regina took the test and then brought it with her into the bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the stick in silence.

"This is ridiculous," Regina huffed suddenly. "How can a person be expected to wait so long for two simple pink lines?"

Emma smirked. "It's two minutes; I promise we'll make it to the other side."

The brunette rolled her eyes and huffed again.

Finally, the seemingly eternal two minutes passed and Regina held the stick out to her wife. "I can't look, you do it."

Emma took the stick, stared at it and swallowed. She closed her eyes, counted to three and then turned it over in her palm. She cried out and then began to laugh.

Regina raised her eyebrows. "What? Tell me, Emma!"

The blonde shook her head wordlessly and held out the stick. Her wife snatched it from her hand, promptly gasped and dropped it to the floor. Tears were already falling when her gaze connected with Emma's. "It's-"

"I know."

"We're-"

"I know. Get over here," Emma whispered, as she reached for her beloved.

Regina launched herself into her wife's arms and kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. "We're having a baby," she gasped. In Emma's sea-green eyes her smile was reflected — a smile as wide and bright as the ocean.

**A/N: I've decided that this will be a multi-chapter fic (if there is enough interest) that follows the Swan-Mills family through the pregnancy. There will be 9 more chapters, one for each month.**


	2. The First Month: Telling Henry

**Don't forget to feed the muse with the reviews - it makes subsequent chapters happen more quickly.**

**A/N at the end.**

**I own nothing but my words.**

Regina grumbled, eyes still closed, at being roused from her sleep unwillingly. Emma was talking incessantly, obviously on a phone call. Why was she taking a call in bed? How inconsiderate could a person be, honestly?

"We're gonna love you so much — we already do," the blonde said.

That was definitely not a phone call. Regina cracked one eye open to see her wife sprawled across her, face pressed to her stomach. The brunette opened her other eye, a smile slowly forming on her lips, and quietly watched on.

"Your mom is going to be so protective of you — you have no idea. I'll try to reign in the crazy, but I'm telling you now, kid, it won't always work."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

Emma ran her fingertips over her wife's stomach. "Just try to remember that she does it because she loves you so much, okay? 'Cause your mom? She has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. And when she loves someone, she uses every part of it. She loves deeply, kid; it's the most beautiful thing about her. So when she seems crazy strict, it's just because she wants to keep you safe."

The moisture pooling in Regina's eyes had her rolling them at herself. 'Stupid hormones,' she thought. But she couldn't contain her smile as she listened to her wife's words and saw the woman stroking her stomach with reverence. It made her heart swell in all the right ways. "And when your other mother buys you bear claws for breakfast, I will replace them with appropriate breakfast foods, to protect you from diabetes," the brunette drawled with a watery smirk.

Emma jumped up, a hand over her heart. "Regina! Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me."

"Do what?" Regina raised an eyebrow, ever the picture of feigned innocence.

Emma scowled. "Be such a creeper. And an eavesdropper. This is a private conversation between me and the peanut."

Regina laughed. "Peanut? I hate to tell you, dear, but she's no where near the size of a peanut yet."

"She? You think we're having a girl?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know… perhaps. I didn't mean to be gender-specific, but it did feel natural."

Emma grinned and climbed along her wife's body, to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Do you want to find out? When we can, I mean?"

"Possibly. I also think that magic is very intuitive — perhaps we won't need a doctor to tell us," Regina said. "But that's a conversation for another day."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I think there's another conversation that needs to happen first."

"Henry?"

The blonde nodded again. "We need to tell him, the sooner the better."

"Agreed. How do you think he will feel about this?"

Emma shrugged and wrapped an arm around her wife, using the other to rest her face on her open palm. "We've talked about it before, it's not like it's completely out of the blue."

"Yes, but I doubt he ever expected anything to eventuate, magic or not."

"Good point. I think he'll be excited to be a big brother though."

Regina smiled and kissed the blonde's nose. "Also true. And he'll be wonderful at it."

"That he will. We should really tell him. Like, today."

"Yes, I think so too. Tonight, over dinner."

"Good. So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," the brunette sighed. "Other than that, mostly the same."

Emma nodded. "It's hard work growing a person, you know. But no morning sickness is good."

"I'm hoping to avoid that entirely," Regina groaned.

The blonde laughed. "So, your expectations of pregnancy are totally realistic, then." She smirked.

"Yes," Regina scowled. "They are."

Emma shook her head. "Good luck with that," she said, and went to take a shower. Her wife flopped back onto her pillows and closed her eyes once more. "Just five more minutes," the woman muttered.

/

As soon as the front door closed behind her, Regina freed her feet from her Jimmy Choos with a moan of relief. She had never felt so incredibly exhausted in her life. She had fallen asleep three times throughout the day: twice at her desk and once during a board meeting. Her cheeks coloured just thinking about the latter incident; had she really been drooling? She shook her head and made her way through to the kitchen. "Henry?" she called out as she walked through the house. "Henry?"

No answer.

Regina sighed. She had been hoping that her son would be around to take over dinner duty; she didn't think she could stay standing for long enough to cook anything and Emma wouldn't be home until it was time to eat. She surveyed the kitchen, resolved that everything was too hard and went into the living room. Regina eyed the couch with a pang of longing and flopped onto it, minus her usual regal grace. Her eyes were closed before she could even think about pulling the couch blanket over herself.

/

The front door slammed. "Mom?" Henry called from the hallway. He spotted his mother's heels lying haphazardly by the wall and frowned. She never let anyone leave their shoes in the hallway. "Mom?" He called again. Her car was in the driveway; he knew she was home. Usually Regina would be making dinner by now, but he didn't smell anything cooking.

Henry made his way to the living room, and stopped abruptly in the doorway. His mom was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He raised his eyebrows; Regina never took naps during the day — she said it threw off her sleep pattern. Henry approached his slumbering mother quietly and covered her with the unused blanket. What the hell were they going to eat for dinner?

/

"Regina. Regina?"

Someone was calling her name, but it sounded soft and far away, shrouded in the cloudy haze of sleep.

"Come on, time to wake up."

Her shoulder was being gently shaken. She scowled, refusing to open her eyes. "No it's not," she grumbled.

Emma laughed quietly. "It's dinner time. Get up."

"It's sleep time. Be quiet now," Regina mumbled, her eyes still closed.

The blonde sighed. "That's too bad – I made dinner…"

Regina's eyes flew open. "You what?!"

More laughter. "I cooked. Used the stove and everything."

"You didn't."

"I did."

Regina sat up quickly. "Was anyone injured?"

Emma scowled. "See, this attitude is why people think I can't cook a meal."

"No dear, people think that because it's entirely true."

"Hey! Low blow. You know I can cook – just not the fancy crap that you can."

"'Fancy Crap'?" Regina sighed. "What are we having?"

Emma took the brunette's hand and pulled her slowly to her feet. "Come and see." She led her wife through to the dining room, where Henry was seated at the head of the table, waiting for them. Three plates of grilled chicken and quinoa salad were laid out.

"About time, moms, I'm wasting away here," Henry scolded, hangry scowl in place.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are clearly malnourished," she smirked and sat down.

"I'm a growing boy, I need a lot of sustenance."

Emma shook her head and eyed Regina warily, as the brunette took a bite of the meal she had painstakingly prepared. People seriously underestimated how easy it was to burn chicken. "So… how is it?"

"Good," Henry mumbled around a mouth full of food.

The blonde laughed. "Glad to hear it, kid." She turned back to her wife. "What's your verdict?"

Regina swallowed and nodded. "You've outdone yourself, Emma. It's perfectly cooked and the salad is lovely." Emma's proud grin ignited her own. "I'm sorry I slept so long, it wasn't my intention."

Henry stopped shoveling food into his mouth for a moment. "You never sleep during the day. Are you alright, Mom?"

Regina nodded, her gaze finding Emma's. "I'm fine." She eyed the blonde, conveying her question without words.

Emma tipped her head slightly in confirmation. "Actually kid, we have something we want to tell you. But you need to make sure you keep it to yourself for the time being, which means no telling your grandparents, alright?"

"Okay." Henry lowered his fork to his plate and gazed from one mother to the other. "Is everything okay?"

"Better than okay, Henry," Regina said, smiling. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister."

Henry's eyes widened. "But… how? I mean, you're both… Did you get someone to donate their… stuff?"

Emma laughed. "Not exactly."

"The baby is biologically both of ours," Regina explained. "There was magic involved."

Henry frowned. "You used magic? How?"

"An enchanted chalice; it belonged to my mother. I wasn't sure that it would work with our situation, but it did," Regina smiled.

"Wow. That's kind of amazing," her son responded.

"It's a miracle," Emma grinned. "So you're gonna be a big brother — what do you think?"

Henry was quiet for a moment. And then his face was swallowed in a gigantic smile. "I think it's awesome!" He jumped out of his seat and threw his arms around Regina first. "Congrats, moms!" Then he raced around to Emma's side of the table and hugged her as she laughed. He sat back down and picked up his fork again. "So do you know if it's a girl or a boy? Can magic tell you that?"

Regina shook her head. "We don't know yet, but magic could possibly tell us at some point."

"You did say 'she' this morning," Emma chimed in, with a mouth full of chicken.

"Which means nothing," the brunette replied.

"Do you want to know?" Henry asked.

The two women looked at each other imploringly.

Emma shrugged.

Regina pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It might be nice for it to be a surprise," she said. "Emma?"

The blonde nodded. "I can get on board with that. Henry?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun to wait." He slapped his hands down on the table suddenly, causing his mothers to jump in their seats. "Have you guys thought about names yet?"

"Well, there's Luna for a girl," Emma said and began counting in her head. Three, two, one –

"We will not be naming our child after a Harry Potter character!" Regina snapped.

Emma laughed. "It's almost too easy sometimes."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Do you have any serious contributions to make in the naming of our child?"

"Uh… Thor?"

Henry began to chuckle and clapped a hand over his mouth when Regina frowned at him.

"Honestly," she sighed. "It's like I've got two children already."

Emma grinned and reached across the table for the brunette's hand. "But you adore us."

"That I do."

/

"Did you check on Henry?" Regina asked, as she peeled back the covers and climbed into bed.

"Yep." Emma closed the door and went around to the other side of the bed. "He's pretending to read a textbook that has a comic tucked into it and I'm pretending not to notice — same as every other night." She peeled off her pajama pants and slipped in between the sheets, curling herself around the other woman.

Regina smiled. "Clearly he underestimates our level of insight," she said and pulled the blonde's arms around her more tightly.

"Hmm, his idea of stealth is kinda lacking."

"I wonder where he gets that from."

"Excuse me? Are you saying I lack stealth skills?"

Regina smirked. "Well, if the shoe fits."

"I'll have you know that my stealth abilities are off the charts, woman. I've got mad skills."

"Yes, dear, of course you do," the brunette said, patting the other woman's hand where it rested on her stomach.

"I actually do! I was a bail bondsperson, you know," Emma huffed.

"I'm aware."

"I guess I'll just have to prove my skills to you. Initiating operation 'have hot sex with my wife without our son knowing'," the blonde whispered into her ear, a hand trailing up beneath her wife's negligee, to grasp a soft breast.

Regina gasped softly, feeling her nipple harden in Emma's palm. "Be gentle," she whispered.

"Are they sore?"

"A little."

Emma kissed her neck and gently tweaked her nipples one by one, with a cool thumb. She placed warm kisses at the base of Regina's neck and across her shoulder, before turning the woman onto her back and pressing their lips together. It started out slowly, softly — it often did — and quickly escalated as Regina began to arc into Emma's hands, her kisses becoming firmer, deeper. Emma slid her tongue alongside Regina's and moaned into the woman's mouth. She rolled her hips against her wife's and slid her hands down to Regina's hips when they thrust up into her own, the brunette's wetness marking a trail of desire on her skin.

Regina raised her arms when Emma pushed her negligee up and over her breasts, then pulled off the blonde's tank top. She pulled the woman into her lap and took a dusky nipple into her mouth, as Emma tilted her head backward, eyes closed. When their mouths met again, they held each other tightly, hips rocking together, breasts on breasts. This was one of the brunette's favorite things in the world: Emma in her lap, pressed up against her, kissing her with ever-increasing passion. Regina lowered her hand between them and slipped her fingers into Emma's panties, but the blonde took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand away. Regina frowned.

Emma shook her head. "You," she gasped and climbed out of Regina's lap. She looked her wife in the eye as she removed the woman's underwear and slowly pushed her knees apart. "Please?" She whispered.

Regina reached down to cup Emma's cheek and nodded. She fell back into the pillows behind her and moaned softly as soft kisses were planted at the apex of her thighs. She felt all the tension leave her body and she closed her eyes as a warm tongue parted her folds and slipped inside her. Heat thrummed low in her belly and it all felt so good, she began to drift away…

Emma frowned when she realized that Regina wasn't as responsive as usual. She withdrew from her lover's wet heat and raised her head. Regina's eyes were closed and she was — was she snoring?! "Seriously?!" Emma cried and threw her hands up. "You've got to be shitting me. Regina?" She nudged the woman's leg. Nothing. She climbed up her body and shook Regina's shoulder gently. "Regina?"

The brunette stirred and opened an eye. "Hmmmm, that was amazing, you were so…" she drifted off again.

Emma scowled. "Oh hell no," she mumbled and shook the woman again. "Regina!"

Regina's eyes flew open. "What is it?"

"Seriously?! Do you know what just happened?" Emma asked, incredulous.

"We just had incredible sex," she mumbled, her eyes already beginning to close again. "You're the greatest," she yawned.

"No," Emma snapped, "we were in the middle of sex and you fell asleep, Regina! I was giving you some of my best moves!"

"What? No I didn't," Regina argued, her eyes open again.

"Yes. You did," Emma said, scowling.

Regina looked at her for several seconds. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Emma, I'm so exhausted."

"Clearly," Emma huffed. "Do you know how insulting that is to my insanely skilled tongue?" She rolled off of her wife and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Emma," Regina turned onto her side and slid her hand over Emma's arm, rubbing back and forth soothingly. "I'm truly sorry. I will make it up to you."

"Damn right you will. We're going again, right now," Emma said.

Regina groaned. "I'm tired, can it not wait until morning?"

"Really?" Emma pouted, eyes wide.

The brunette's laugh was hoarse with sleep. "Okay," she yawned. "I'm awake and ready for your spectacular moves."

When Regina fell asleep a second time, Emma called it quits and climbed back into bed with a huff. She slept with her back to Regina for the entire night — even though she was cold — just to make a point.

/

Emma woke to a warm body pressed in against her back and soft lips kissing the base of her neck. "What do you think you're doing?" she croaked sleepily.

"Apologizing," Regina replied, her voice low and sultry. She placed another kiss near Emma's hairline. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep," she whispered into her wife's ear, as her hand slid over the woman's breast. "But I feel rested now," she added and took an earlobe between her lips.

Emma hummed softly and guided Regina's hand down between her legs. "For the record, I'm still insulted," she grumbled, but gasped when two fingers slid between her folds and further still. "But I'm feeling more forgiving every second," she added. Three orgasms later she had forgotten what she was annoyed about to begin with.

**A/N: The falling asleep during sex aspect of this chapter was inspired by an episode of Friends. Let me know if you're interested in further updates!**


End file.
